In the Wonder of a Sunrise
by The Corner of Hypnotised
Summary: She lets out a sigh of relief, thanking God for finally bringing him the peace he was greatly deprived of for so many years. And it is through her that he has found his peace. M/C


**Disclaimer: **As much as I like to call them my babies, Mike and Carolyn belong to Dick Wolf. All song excerpts used in this fic belong to their respective creators.

* * *

_You're looking at me like I'm preyed upon  
I'm gonna give it to you  
Anything more and it's game on  
Have you ever been in love?_

Carolyn can feel his dark eyes scanning her closely from across the pub, and she spends a good few minutes trying to brush it off—with no avail. His gaze at her is impossible to ignore, and she lets out an impish smile, not quite believing that only within a year of joining Major Case she will end up stealing the iron heart of Detective Mike Logan, of all people.

Well, she thinks, what's she got to lose? He's quite attractive, even as he ages, and being his partner has given her a rare look at several aspects of his personality unknown to many. He has an old fashioned tough guy exterior very common among seasoned men in the force, that's for sure, but she has discovered that deep down, as she once told their superior officer, he is a cuddly cop.

She makes her way to the bar on the other side of the room, giving little to no regard to other patrons as her slender feet move swiftly. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of her approaching him, and before he can react she surprises him by placing her lips on his.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The empty Jameson bottle tossed away to the other side of the couch, Mike takes a look at the clock hanging in his living room. 1:15 a.m., and that's enough to let him know there's no way he can get any decent sleep tonight, so fuck it, he thinks.

He can feel his head getting a little fuzzy thanks to the whiskey, and promptly he grabs his cellphone. There is a possibility that he's going to regret this as soon as he regains sobriety, but for now he couldn't care less.

Even when under the influence of alcohol, he amazes himself by pressing all the correct buttons and in no time he starts dialing Carolyn's number.

_Is it any wonder  
We keep still and quiet  
Pretending we've not woken  
When moonlight meets sunrise  
And linger in a half-sleep  
Warm orange love light  
Spilling through the curtains  
On you by my side_

Carolyn would never admit this out loud, but she enjoys the sight of Mike asleep so, so much. All traces of volition and sarcasm are gone, replaced by a sense of serenity that she finds so innocent it's almost childlike. Her hand travels to his head, softly caressing the few strands of grey locks along his still mostly dark hair, a gesture she knows can send him deeper in his dreams.

The morning sun dazzles through the curtains of their room and hits their bare skin, though not even the bright light can disturb his sleep. She lets out a sigh of relief, thanking God for finally bringing him the peace he was greatly deprived of for so many years. And it is through her that he has found his peace.

Deciding she can let him sleep in after a night of intense lovemaking—something that has become a regular occurence, she rests her head against his broad chest, letting her dark curls lightly prod his skin. Just as she is about to join him in slumber, tears begin to well up in her eyes as he absently lets his hand travel to her stomach, where their child is growing.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's  
Coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

When Mike was a kid, Sunday mornings meant multiple visits to the nearest bottle shop to ensure his mother's booze supply was well-maintained, and more often than not he expected his routine as an adult to remain more or less similar. He, of course, is happy to have been proven wrong.

As he grew up he was prepared to be content spending his Sundays alone and miserable, but everything was steered off course when she entered his life. The first few times he woke up to the sight of her making breakfast for both of them left him wide-eyed and questioning if he even deserved all of it, but he has gotten used to it now and she never gets tired of reminding him that he deserves every bit.

His contemplation is ended by the sound of a baby's babbling, and he starts grinning as he diverts his eyes at Carolyn, cooing at their son who is happily crawling towards his mommy. As the baby lands on her lap, he struggles to keep a drop of tear from falling as, again, he is reminded that this is all worth the hell he has gone through.

* * *

List of songs used (in order of appearance):  
\- "Butter Flutter" by The Corrs  
\- "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum  
\- "This Is What It's All About" by Andrea Corr  
\- "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows


End file.
